


Second First Time

by CruelKittenThesis



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Light Smut, M/M, Reborn AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelKittenThesis/pseuds/CruelKittenThesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the CLAMP Secret Santa 2015. Doumeki and Watanuki are reborn, and spend their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the person receiving this fic doesn't mind if being posted to AO3, but because of the way mobile tumblr works, it would totally mess up the formatting. Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays, and a wonderful new year awaits us all!

Watanuki wasn't sure he liked the knowledge of having had a past life. For one thing, he couldn't remember it, or at least, not anything important, occasionally he would get bits and pieces of memories here and there, but nothing that would help navigate his everyday life. Once, he randomly remembered being rejected by the adorable Himawari, with her bright eyes looking away, and her smile stretched in an awkward position. No one likes remembering embarrassment of suddenly remembering confessing a crush, only to be instantly turned down. This was troublesome enough in one lifetime, thank you very much, especially when it hadn't even happened in this life time. Normally, all that he had was a vague feeling of having known someone before, which while wasn't the worst thing to have, it did make things awkward.

He was sure, it was because of this, that he had started working in Yuuko's shop in the first place. What, exactly, Yuuko's shop sold, Watanuki had never been sure, it was piled high with vintage records, shiny new computer parts, children's picture books, mysterious cans with labels in languages unknown, used jewelry, and every other sort of thing, from common to obscure, under the sun.

Watanuki also wondered how the store even remained open, considering they never seems to actual get any money for transactions, and it seemed to operate under a bizarre barter system, the logistics of which remained a mystery, as he was lost on how a large and expensive looking doll, with features so finely crafted you might think it was alive, amounted to an old locket, so worn the fake gold had been completely rubbed away, only containing a tattered photograph of a woman.

Once, boy with sad green eyes, and a soft smile, wandered in off the street, and stayed for a couple of days, only to be picked up, by an older man with scary blank eyes and an artificial smile. Yuuko seemed to gather some form of payment from him, which horrified her employee, though he calmed down when he saw how badly the two wanted to intertwine their fingers and just be close to each other.

It was because of working at the bizarre shop that he happened to meet with his first and last love, of both this life and the last, and every life.

 

.....................

 

The second first meeting Kimihiro Watanuki had with Shizuka Doumeki was a day like any other, there was no odd premonition, no strange weather or state of the air. The sun had been pleasantly warm, and it was breezy, butterflies fluttered about the strange flowers that were always scattered and growing around the shop. Watanuki swept the porch vigorously, waging a war against dirt, and silently cursing everyone with dusty shoes.

Doumeki hadn't been walking that way for any particular reason, he just felt the urge to walk in that direction, so he did. Doumeki was the sort of man who always followed his gut, even on trivial matters, and often did things simply out of a feeling that he should do so. He'd never walked down this particular road before, but found that it wasn't an unpleasant trip. The sun made him feel refreshed, and it was quieter than on the main street, so he walked until he came to a strange shop.

Doumeki was not sure what the shop sold, or why he felt a sudden urge to walk up the worn wooden steps, but when he saw the boy sweeping, with his black hair, stubbornly sticking in various detections, and his piercing blue eyes, he stopped.

The boy dropped his broom, and it clattered on the porch, his eyes stretched wide. "D-Doumeki?" He stuttered, weakly.

Doumeki froze, confused, at his name.  
As he watched a boy he had never met begin to cry, he leapt forward and grabbed him, holding him tightly.

"Please," Watanuki cried, while being held. Wet, hot tears soaked his shirt, and Doumeki held the crying boy tightly, because that seemed to be the only thing to do, hold him until the sadness melted away. He cried again, "Please, don't leave. I don't want to die alone again."

Watanuki passed out in his arms, he seemed fragile, like a fluttery little bird, with soft black feathers and striking blue eyes. The kind of bird that would angrily chirp at anyone, but too small to do any harm to something like a cat.

Doumeki, stroked his hair gently, letting the stands flow through his finger tips, "I'll never let you go again."

.....................

Doumeki did not, to Watanuki's embarrassment and horror, leave him alone, after that point, and the worst part was, after a certain point he realized he didn't want him to. At least he took the deal about past lives well, but it didn't make it any better that somehow, in a past life, he had grown attached to this person, to the degree he randomly started crying when he saw him again.

It didn't help Doumeki was attractive, in some irritating way Watanuki couldn't place, but made him feel off center, tilted.  
Every time their hands happened to brush, it sent pricks down his skin, and he couldn't look him in the eyes without turning red.

"Stop that!" Watanuki yelled one day, after Doumeki had bitten the harumaki out of his hand, feeling equally offended and embarrassed. They were at Watanuki's house, studying, or at least they were supposed to be, but their text books lay untouched, and Doumeki's clear gaze seemed focused on other things.

"People will get the wrong idea!" Watanuki snapped, teeth gritting in irrigation.

"There's no one else here," Doumeki yawned. The Watanukis, minus their son, were on a short trip, they would be back next week.

"Still, what if they got home early?" Watanuki yelled, "What if someone happened to drop by?"

Doumeki seemed to mull this over for a moment, before stating, blankly, "I don't care."

"You don't care that you look like a good for nothing husband that doesn't appreciate his wife's hard work?"

"I'm your husband, now?" Doumeki raised an eyebrow.

Watanuki's face turned even redder than it had been before, and he seemed to tremble, when he said, "That's not what I meant! Just, that's the idea people would get!"

Doumeki inched closer to his friend, honest and plain brown eyes looking intently into Watanuki's dark blue ones, which caused him to look away from the unwavering nature of the eyes.

"I don't care what people think," Doumeki spoke, simply, almost, but not quite, casually.

"You should care!" Watanuki yelled back.

"Why is that?" Doumeki seemed almost irritated, and he added, almost to himself, "You're too noisy."

"I am not!" Watanuki continued yelling, "And I'm not the one who would be giving anyone the wrong idea."

"You're the only one here, so you're the only one who could be even given any idea in the first place," Doumeki's irritation, though held off by some force of will, still bled through into words.

"Are you trying to give me the wrong idea, then?" The shorter boy glared, childishly.

Doumeki, spoke, in his quiet fashion, his voice always like a cool breeze, "What if it's not the wrong idea?"

Watanuki's anger, having lost the top of its edge, from that remark, still boiled under the surface, threatening to come back if giving more heat, "What do you mean?"

The taller boy looked at him, and Watanuki suddenly became aware of how close they were, the way their knees were almost touching.

"Since the moment I saw you, I didn't want to leave you alone," Doumeki stated, and Watanuki gulped, warmth running through every part of him.

The lips that pressed themselves against his own were rough and cool, and they made Watanuki feel faint, it was only a light brush, but all the previous anger had melted away, and it's residual heat burned inside his chest.

Before Doumeki could fully pull away, Watanuki yanked him back by the white uniform shirt, mashing themselves together. It was awkward, and terrible, a horrible mess of teeth and sloppiness. They were unable to stop, the thin layer between them, separating them, had been broken.

Eventually, the kissing began to improve, no longer a desperate cry between two people starved from each other, and turned into something dizzying and breathless.

In some unspoken agreement, which is a rarity between them, Doumeki gently lifted Watanuki off the ground and carried him, like a bride, to the bed, where he was set down unceremoniously.

"Don't be so rough!" Watanuki snapped at him, before letting their kissing continue.

It wasn't long before their clothes had been roughly discarded, and potentially ruined with how roughly they were torn off.

Watanuki was so loud, and Doumeki so quiet, and both were shaking and kissing, and simply feeling so hard, their emotions seeming to melt into each other. It was a blur of hands and mouths, and it seemed to last an forever, and yet take no time at all.

At one point, while deep inside of Watanuki, Doumeki said, "Don't disappear."

"I won't. I won't," was the breathless reply, almost lost in a sea of delirium and moaning.

Once they came, they collapsed on each other, over exerted and drained, overtaken by a shared dream.

 

.....................

 

Doumeki rolled over, in the morning, and unromantically looked his lover in the eyes and said, "I'm hungry."

Watanuki, who was feeling grossly sticky and remembering how much laundry there was to do, glared back, "If I was your wife I would divorce you." Then he stood up, stumbling slightly from being sore, and walked off towards the bathroom, and shouted back, "You can't have breakfast until I take a shower, and clean up this mess that YOU made!" After a moments thought, he added, "And you'd better take me somewhere nice today! I'll have you know, I'm not some cheap call girl, you can spend the night with and the expect free food from!"

Doumeki smiled, in a small, almost unnoticeable way. The first day of their second life together had finally begun. 


End file.
